I love you , please don't go(Apologize)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: GEGEEEEEEEE!" Tao menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Kris yang tak berdaya,dengan sisa tenaga nya,Kris mengambil tangan Tao dan berkata. "Terimalah ini Baobei,!" Tao menerima kotak musik itu dengan linangan air mata. "Bao-bei,sa..rang.-hae!"(KrisTao)


I Love You ,Please Don't Go(Apologize)

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi fanfic,ooc,typo,bad language,judul sama isi gak nyambung,dldr

Semua yang menjadi cast disini murni Milik Tuhan yang maha Esa, orangtua,couple,fans dan yang merasa memiliki aja.

Hello , Maple bawa fanfic baru , Cuma oneshoot sih . Semoga kalian suka , maaf kalo jelek . Maple masih dalam tahap belajar .

Gomawo buat Eoni ku **Saraswati Aprilia / Han Hye Won** yang udah mau di ajak diskusi sama ngasih judul .

Fanfic ini ter inspirasi dari Broadcast temen di BBM , pasti banyak yang gak asing .

Summary : _GEGEEEEEEEE!"_

_Tao menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Kris yang tak berdaya,dengan sisa tenaga nya,Kris mengambil tangan Tao dan berkata._

"_Terimalah ini Baobei,!"_

_Tao menerima kotak musik itu dengan linangan air mata._

"_Bao-bei,sa..rang.-hae!"(_KrisTao)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading !

Gila,sebut saja namja tampan itu gila . Disaat ribuan gadis di luar sana memujanya dan mennawwarkan diri untuk bisa menjadi miliknya,ia masih saja menaruh rasa cinta pada kekasihnya .

Kekasih yang bahkan ia sendiri ragu apa sosok itu juga mencintainya.

Namja tampan tadi Wu Yifan , atau sebut saja Kris, ia adalah sosok Ken di cerita Barbie yang menjelma menjadi pangeran di kehidupan nyata ini.

Wajahnya tampan , rahang tegas ,bibir merah menggoda,tinggi menjulang dengan rambut pirang nya yang mempesona .

Membuat setiap gadis yang ia temui menjerit tertahan ,kagum.

Belum lagi ia putera dari seorang pengusaha paling berpengaruh di Kanada ,China dan Korea.

Kris adalah namja blasteran China Kanada .

Walaupun ia di berkahi Tuhan kesempurnaan hidup, ia tak pernah sombong dan selalu rendah diri.

Ia memilih meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya dan menjadi seorang pelayan caffe sederhana di pusat kota Seoul demi mendapatkan namja incarannya yang juga pelayan di tempat itu.

Namja itulah yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih Kris,membuat setiap gadis yang melihatnya merasa iri karena berhasil memikat pangeran impian itu.

Namanya Huang Zi Tao ,atau kerap di sapa Tao.

Namja itu sungguh manis,walau terkadang terlihat seram,itu tak mengurangi kadar kemanisannya.

Bibir nya yang berbentuk seperti bibir kucing,dengan warna peach, mata nya yang terlihat polos walau terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata nya yang membuat Tao terlihat seperti bayi panda.

Namun di balik wajah manis nya,ia bisa di bilang sosok yang kasar,dengan Kris yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sekalipun.

Tao bukan tanpa alasan menjadi seperti itu,ia hanya trauma dengan masa lalu nya yang kejam,asa lalu yang merubahnya menjadi sosok kasar dan berandal.

Sekasar apapun Tao ,ia tidak akan berlaku kasar pada anak kecil,para pengunjung caffe,orang tua renta dan orang yang di kenal nya.

Namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berlaku lembut pada sang Kekasihnya sendiri , Yifan atau Kris.

Tao masih berfikir,jika Kris adalah sosok yang teramat bodoh.

Ia rela keluar dari kemewahan demi dirinya?. Itu sungguh lucu.

Namun dari lubuk hati paling dalam,Tao sangat mencintai Kris. Ia akan selalu tersenyum tipis,sangat tipis saat melihat Kris datang mengunjunginya di apartemen kumuh yang disewanya. Walau saat Kris masuk,hanya disuguhi wajah dingin nan angkuh milik Huang Zi Tao.

Cinta memang gila,itulah yang terjadi ,tak peduli beribu cacian yang dilontarkan Tao,kris tetap saja mempersembahkan senyum tampan nya untuk sang pujaan hati nya itu.

Ada kalanya Tao merasa bersalah atas sifat kasar nya pada Kris selama ini,tapi rasa gengsi nya lebih tinggi.

Toh , Kris merasa nyaman nyaman saja,itu yang ada dipikiran Tao.

.

.

.

Hari ini caffe sangat ramai,ditambah dengan caffe yang memiliki pelayan setampan Kris,orang manapun yang mendambakan sosok tampan itu rela tiap hari mampir ke caffe sederhana itu.

Desain nya yang natural terkesan menenangkan,pelayanan nya yang memuaskan,serta para pelayan yang ramah tamah,membuat caffe itu mempunyai daya tarik sendiri.

Saat saat seperti ini selalu di gunakan oleh Kris untuk melihat senyum malaikat nya. Huang Zi Tao nampaknya telah menempati tempat special di hatinya.

Ah, ia ingin cepat-cepat menjadikan Tao pendamping hidup untuk selamanya.

Apalagi,orang tua nya sudah sangat setuju,walau awalnya sang ayah sempat shock karena anaknya seorang gay,namun atas bujukan dari sang ibu akhirnya ayah Kris menyetujui juga.

Tao kebetulan berlaku baik saat perkenalan bersama orang tua Kris dulu,tapi entah mengapa bocah panda itu masih saja berlaku kasar pada nya,bukan fisik memang lebih ke hati nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kris membaringkan tubuh jangkung nya di kasur empuk miliknya dengan senyum terlukis di bibir nya.

Ia membulatkan niat nya,ya ,ia akan melamar Tao,atau langsung mengajaknya menikah.

Ia mengambil ponsel nya di nakas,mendial nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala nya.

"_Yeoboseyo ge,ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"_

Tao menjawab dengan nada judes,membuat Kris tersenyum miris.

"Tidak,kau sedang apa Baobei?"

"_Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali,aku saja tak pernah mencampuri urusan mu?"_

"aku kan kekasihmu Baobei,"

"_Arraseo,ada apa ge?"_

"Tidak,hm apa besok kau sibuk?jika kau ada waktu bisakah menemuiku di XOXO caffe?"

"_Ck,baiklah!"_

"Gomawo Baobei,wo ai ni!"

"_Hm , aku tau itu.!"_

Lalu Tao memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak .

Kris menggenggam erat ponselnya mendengar jawaban Tao. Selalu seperti itu,namun tanpa di ketahui Kris ,sosok Tao di seberang sana pun juga tengah menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.AtCaffe!

Tao akhirnya datang ke caffe yang telah di janjikan,dengan mudah ia menemukan Kris yang duduk di dekat pintu.

Kris nampak fokus emperhatikan keramaian di depan nya itu.

"Ah,kau sudah datang Taozi,duduklah. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Apa saja,.oh ya ada apa memintaku kemari ge?"

Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong mantel nya,sebuah kotak musik yang sederhana namun terlihat sangat indah.

"Apa ini ge? Hh,kukira kau ingin memberiku cincin atau apa. Jika benda seperti ini aku juga bisa membelinya ge!"  
>kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari sang kekasih.<p>

"Ini tanda cintaku padamu Tao er,tak perlu mahal. Terimalah baobei!"

Kris menaruh kotak musik itu di tangan Tao.

"Kau tak romantis sekali ge!"

Tao terlihat marah,dengan teganya Tao melempar kotak musik itu ke jalan raya,kris yang melihatnya membelalakan matanya kaget,tanpa berpikir panjang Kris berlari untuk mengambil kotak musik itu,Tao yang sadar akan perbuatanya menatap tangan nya sedih.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat kotak musik itu di jalan raya,tanpa berfikir panjang ia berlari untuk mengambilnya.

Namun siapa sangka,terdapat sebuah mobil yang melesat kencang,Kris yang tidak siap pun menjadi korban mobil itu.

BRAKKKK!

Suara memekakan terdengar ,membuat semua yang berlalulalang menghentikan langkah mereka,sebagian ada yang menghampiri asal suara itu.

Tubuh Kris terpental jauh,darah berceceran di jalan itu,kemeja putih nya pun berubah menjadi merah walau masih di lapisi mantel.

Tao yang mengetahui asal suara itu berlari menerjang kerumunan.

"GEGEEEEEEEE!"

Tao menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Kris yang tak berdaya,dengan sisa tenaga nya,Kris mengambil tangan Tao dan berkata.

"Terimalah ini Baobei,!"

Tao menerima kotak musik itu dengan linangan air mata.

"Bao-bei,sa..rang.-hae!"

Tuhan berkehendak lain, Kris menghembuskan nafas terakhir nya tepat di pelukan Tao.

Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis dan menatap prihatin pasangan itu,ambulance yang datang pun seperti tak mampu membantu tubuh kris lagi.

"Andwaeeeeeee,gege ireona hiks...Maafkan Tao ge,hiks..Tao mohon bangun !"

Tak ada perubahan apapun,walaupun tubuh Kris masih hangat ,tak ada perubahan yang berarti.

Tao membuka kotak musik itu dengan perlahan,masih dalam posisi memangku kepala Kris.

Saat kotak musik itu terbuka,terdengar suara yang membuat Tao semakin menangis histeris.

"_Tao,will You Marry me?"_

Itu suara Kris,dan di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih yang sangat indah.

Cincin yang diimpikan Tao dan hanya Kris yang mengetahui nya.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEE GEGEEEE!"

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi tubuh nya,serta air matanya yang mengering di pipinya.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan kaki nya.

"Hiks..mianhae ge,hiks..!"

Tangisan Tao membuat seseorang di samping nya bergerak gelisah dan membuka matanya,terkejut karena sosok di sampingnyya menangis dan badanya bergetar.

"Ssstttt,Baobei mengapa menangis? Kau mimpi buruk heum!?"

Tao langsung mengalihkan pandanganya

"Gege,maafkan Tao hiks,...tao jahat,maafkan Tao ge!"

"Kau ini kenapa Baobei?kau tak punya salah apapun!"

"Hiks...tapi gege kecelakaan karena Tao,hiks...!''

"itu sudah 7 tahun lalu sayang,jangan mengingatnya lagi arraseo!"

"tapi,gege harus koma,Tao sungguh jahat ya ge?di mimpi saja tadi Gege meninggal!"  
>"Itu hanya mimpi sayang,walau gege sempat tertabrak mobil dulu,gege sangat bersyukur karena kau bisa menjadi dirimu yang sesungguhny sayang! Kau tau,kotak musik itu akan selalu menjadi saksi bisu cinta gege padamu!"<br>"tapi gege harus merasakan sakit,maafkan Tao yang dulu egois,Tao janji akan menjadi istri dan-"

Perkataan Tao terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya di buka dengan keras dari luar.

Munculah sosok anak kecil dengan wajah tampan nya yang mewarisi Kris,bocah itu menerjang kedua orangtuanya yang berada di ranjang.

"Mommy,mommy kenapa ?Thehun tadi mendengal mommy belteliak!"

"Mommy baik-baik saja sayang,maafkan mommy yang membuat Sehunie bangun ya!"

"Jagoan daddy,ingin tidur bersama kami?"

"Ne ne daddy,Thehun ingin tidul belsama Daddy dan Mommy!"

Bocah itu menyelinap antara tubuh orangtuanya,dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ge,aku berjanji akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk kalian,terimakasih sudah berjuang demi namja bodoh sepertiku ge!"

"sebodoh apapun Huang Zi Tao,kau yang paling sempurna untukku Taozi,kau yang mengajariku arti perjuangan. Walau aku harus merasakan sakitnya terhantam mobil,itu tak ada artinya karena imbalanya aku bisa memilikimu dan anak selucu Wu Sehun ,terimakasih sudah mau berjuang bersamaku untuk membesarkan Sehun, wo ai ni Tao!"

"Wo ye ai ni gege!"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pada akhirnya perjuangan cinta yang keras itu dapat menghancurkan batu di hati Tao,perjuangan yang menyakitkan itu dapat menghasilkan kemanisan pada akhirnya.**_

_**Hargailah pasanganmu dengan segala kekuranganya,tak ada manusia yang sempurna,tapi cinta kalian lah yang menyempurnakanya.**_

_**Jangan kau siakan seorang yang selalu mencintaimu dengan tulus,dan hargailah cinta bukan karena 'Banyak sedikit' harta yang di milikinya.**_

_**Karena sesungguhnya,seseorang dengan segala kekurangan nya itu,ialah sosok yang akan menjadi PENYEMPURNAMU!**_

.

.

.

END!

Please jangan ketawa karena gaje,itu Maple note Cuma asal apa yang keluar dari otak aja kok.

Mind to Review?

07/09/14 , 18:42 wib.


End file.
